la vie d'anna
by gaiageode31
Summary: Quand par une nuit de tempete, la vie d'Anna va changé à tout jamais ainsi que sa confiance et sa naiveté envers l'etre humain. Son amertume envers ses semblable et le manque de confiance en elle vont ils l'empecher de retrouver l'amour dans les bras de cet homme trop beau pour elle. voila
1. Chapter 1

**LA VIE D'ANNA**

**P****rologue:**

Quand par une nuit de tempete, la vie d'Anna va changé à tout jamais ainsi que sa confiance et sa naiveté envers l'etre humain. Son amertume envers ses semblable et le manque de confiance en elle vont ils l'empecher de retrouver l'amour dans les bras de cet homme trop beau pour elle.  
voila c'est vraiment médiocre

Personnages:

_Anna_ le personnage principal  
_Martin_ son fiancé  
_Chloé_ sa meilleure amie  
_Drago _son meilleur ami, son grand frére de coeur  
_Marie_ la femme de Drago  
_Diego_ le fils de Drago et marie, le filleul de Anna  
_Gaia _et _Ilana_ les chiennes de Anna

[Futurs personnages:]

**famille cullen**:  
_Carlisle_ le pere (chirurgien)  
_Molly_ la mere poule (sage femme)  
_Emmet_ le frere nounours (patron de la salle de sport)  
_Ginny_ la sœur (eleveuse de chien : staff)  
_Edward_ le frere (pédiatre d'urgence)  
_Esmé_ la tante soeur de Molly, voisine du pere de Anna (auxiliaire de puericultrice)

**famille Black**:  
_Anna_  
_Charlie_ son pere veuf (shérif)  
_Bella_ sa mere décédé en couche [éclampsie] (femme au foyer)  
_Chris_ son frére jumeau décédé à l'accouchement [déficience cardiaque et trop petit]


	2. Chapter 2

LA VIE D'ANNA

Le soir, un soir de novembre, le temp sembla s'arretait. Anna avait pris le portable de sa meilleure amie Chloe par erreur. Comme elles se connaissaient depuis leur 3 ans, etaient inséparables, avec les meme habit, les meme objets, les meme portables. C'est ainsi que vers 1 ou 2 heure du matin, le samedi, pendant que sa meilleure amie dormait dans la chambre d'amie de sa maison de campagne recemment achetée et que son fiancé Martin était d'astreinte à l'hospital, Anna s'est trompé de portable. Elle voulait envoyer un sms à son homme pour le soutenir pendant sa longue garde. Aprés la longue soirée arrosé de la veille, Chloé avait été se coucher prenant le portable d'anna au lieu du sien par mégarde sur la table basse à coté du sien qui comme d'habitude, se levait à cause de ses insomnies quotidiennes, s'intallà au coin du feu. Face à elle, la baie vitrée lui offra le magnifique spectacle d'une tempete de était blanc, la foret en face en «était recouverte tel un manteau de laine fait main. Anna se prépara une tasse fumante de thé vert à la menthe tout en regardant cette majestueuse vision de la force de la nature qui l'avait depuis toujours fasciné. Elle se rascie dans le fauteuil en cuir de son homme et fixa le feu de cheminé récemment rallumé par ses soin, qui la rechauffa rapidement prés d'elle. Elle pensait à sa vie aprés le drame enfant qu'elle avait vécu. Grace à Chloe et Martin, elle s'était construite une vie belle et remplie. Elle leur devait beaucoup et elle en était consciente. Pensant à son fiancé, il avait fait sa demande la veille, elle commenca à reflechir à son proche mariage. Martin voulait se marié rapidement mais Anna, elle voulait attendre au moin 1 ans. Cela faisait seulement longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient mais seulement 1 ans en couple. Tout va trop vite se dit elle et que à ce rythme la, dans 2 ans, ils auraient leur premier enfant. Non, c'est pas possible. Elle n'a que 23 ans et elle va a peine commencer à travailler.

« **non c'est pas possible aussi tot**. » dit elle en mumurant

Elle se promit alors de tout faire pour convaincre Martin ce week end avec l'aide de Chloé qui elle était toujours de son coté et d'accord avec elle. Repensant à son homme, elle pris le portable sur la table pour lui écrire un petit sms :

« _Coucou mon cœur, j'espére que c'est pas trop fatiguant, tu me manque , je t'aime. Fait attention sur la route. On s'est bien amusé__ ce soir. Vivement que tu rentre. Je t'aime _»

« ** et voilà envoyé à mon ptit quelle soirée ! Ah, ah, ah elle est tarée **» Chloé ria t elle doucement.

Quelques minutes plutard, elle reçu la reponse de Martin :

« _Moi aussi tu me manques, je t'aime. J'espere que ça c'est bien passé avec Anna. Ne fait pas de gaffe pour le mariage. Je t'aime mais j'aime aussi Anna. Je sais que tu souffres à cause de ça. Je me ferais pardonner comme le week end dernier. Aller va dormir, à demain. JTM Martin._ »

A la fin de la lecture du texto, Anna laisse tomber le portable sur la moquette. Le temps semblait s'être arreter.

« **Mais non c'est pas possible, pas **elle mumura t elle »

Pris d'un début de colère, Anna prend alors le téléphone et décide de regarder de plus prés son contenu video et photo. Chloé et elle n'avaient jamais eu de secret donc elle se dit qu'elle lui pardonnera surement.

« **D'abord dans les archives de sa messagerie mais rien complétement vide à part le message que j'ai envoyé. Bizarre **» pensa t elle

Toujours dans un état second, Anna regarde alors les photos et les videos. Il y avait des photos de toutes les deux pendant cette soirée puis 1 ou 2 photos de Martin.

«**Bizarre **! »

Elle continue sa fouille et là, elle tombe sur une video de sa meilleure amie et de son fiancé dans son lit , dans son appartement d'aprés la parure de lit mauve, pendant qu'ils couchent ensemble.

Anna est choqué, comment elle, ELLE, sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur a pu lui faire ça. Et comment Martin peut lui faire ça alors qu'il veut lui promettre amour et fidélité devant tous ! En regardant les dates des photos et videos, Anna remarque que leur liaison a commencé i mois. Donc en résumé avec son fiancé, ils sont ensemble depuis 1 ans, il la trompe avec Chloé depuis la moitié de leur relation soit plus de 6 mois qu'ils lui font à l'envers. Son égo et son honneur brisés ainsi que son cœur, elle remet le portable normal et se tourne alors vers le feu :

« **Les enfoirés, putain j'hallucine. Pourquoi elle ? Et pourquoi lui? Pourquoi moi ? **Elle pleure.** Que faire ?** »


	3. Chapter 3

« **Les enfoirés, putain j'hallucine. Pourquoi elle ? Et pourquoi lui? Pourquoi moi ? **Elle pleure.** Que faire ?** »

Elle prend alors le téléphone fixe et appelle son dorénavant dernier ami, Drago ! Même à cette heure là de la nuit, elle sait qu'elle peut compté sur lui, son ancien pire ennemie à l'école devenu son collégue et meilleur ami. Elle est même la marraine de son fils.

«**- tut...tut...allô ?**

**-...**

**-Allô ?...Allô? Anna s'est toi ?**

**-...**

**-Tu vas bien ? T'es blessé ?**

**-...Non murmura-t-elle**

**-J'appelle Martin !**

**-Non dit-elle, ne l'appelle pas** (en pleurant)

**-Que se passe-t-il ma puce ? Je m'inquiéte.**

**-Tu travaille là ?**

**-Je finis dans 5 minutes. Pourquoi ?**

**-Martin me trompe avec Chloé depuis 6 mois alors qu'il vient de me demander de l'épouser hier !**

**-Non...Sérieux ?..Merde.**

**-Oui, j'ai pris l'iphone de Chloé sans faire exprés, enfin bref, je t'expliquerai aprés mais il y avait des photos et des vidéos pendant leur ébats amoureux et qui datent de tous les week ends depuis 6 mois ! 6 mois ! Putain, je sais pas quoi faire Drago. Martin doit rentrer dans quelques heures et Chloé dors dans la chambre d'amie**

**-...An..**

**-Ils couchent ensemble dans notre lit, dans mon appartement **(en pleurant). **Tu imagines?Aide-moi Drago!Stp.**

**-Ok, Anna, déjà calme toi. Je viens te chercher, fais ta valise sans réveiller l'autre pouffiasse et j'arrive dans 10 minutes.**

**-Merci**

**-De rien ma puce, c'est normal.**

**-A toute.**

**-A toute courage.**

**-Merci. »**

Je raccroche, range la cuisine et ma tasse et vais préparé sa valise.

Je pris toutes mes affaires même dans la salle de bain. Le tout dans le plus garnd silence pour pas réveiller ma traitresse d'ex meilleure amie. Je pensais aussi à mes cours et à mes révisions. Je passe mon dernier examen lundi et j'aurais le résultat vendredi. Autant dire que c'est un semaine chargée. Vraiment cette histoire tombe très mal. Enfin bref, une fois que j'ai tous rangé dans mon sac de sport, tout en pleurant, je me chausse, met mon manteau. Je pris une feuille de papier et :

«_Cher Connard,_

_Je sais tout Martin, tu me dégoutes, je vous déteste. Vous n'existez plus pour moi, c'est fini ! Tiens ta bague, epouse-la elle, je m'en fou. J'appelle mon avocat demain à __la premiere heure pour la vente de la maison de campagne. Je veux récupérer mon argent. L'appartement est à moi donc tu as jusqu'à lundi pour virer tes affaires et celles de ta pute sinon j'y mets le feu. Et ne t'avise pas à me prendre des choses à moi ou leur salope ! Car j'espére que __tu te souviens que mon pere est shériff ! Pense à mettre les clefs dans la boite aux lettres même si je vais changeer les serrures. N'essaye pas_ _de me joindre, je te laisse mon portable avec tout nos souvenirs pour t'oublier DÉFINITIVEMENT toi et elle. D'ailleurs, remercie Chloé c'est elle qui a mon portable. ADIEU !_ »

Je pose la lettre sur la table basse, à coté de l'autre portable, éteint le feu ainsi que les lumiéres. Aprés un dernier coup d'oeil, je pris les clefs et sors en refermant derriere moi. Je laisse mon double de la maison sous le paillasson pour leurs montrer que c'est définitif. À cause de la fraicheur de la nuit et de la récente tempête de neige, j'enfile mon manteau et mon echarpe. Tout dehors est noir mais légérement éclairé grace à la pleine lune. Cela me permet de voir la terasse et notamment deux formes l'une claire et l'autre foncées qui bougent. Dans leurs paniers, Gaia ma berger blanc suisse de 2 ans et Ilana ma berger allemand de 3 mois lévent leurs têtes à ma vu. En me voyant pleurer, elles me foncent dessus pour un calin. Mes chiennes et moi avons toujours eu une relation fusionnelle à en faire jalouser Martin. D'ailleur, elles ne l'ont jamais aimé et je comprends pourquoi maintenant. Lui, non plus ne pouvait pas se l'est voir et il m'a imposé de les laisser dehors quand on est à la maison de campagne.

**« Et oui, les filles, vous aviez raison. C'est un con. Mais Maman est triste quand même et en colère car Martin et Chloé ont été méchant avec moi. Alors Tonton Drago vient nous chercher et demain on rentre à la maison mes bébés ! »**

Les chiennes commencent à sauter partout, contentes de partir en balade et surtout d'ici.

**« Chuut les filles »**

Tout d'un coup, elles s'arrêtent et commencent à grogner face à l'allée. Inquiéte de voir Martin débarquer, je retiens mon souffle jusqu'à ce que je vois une silhouette avec des cheveux blond platine arrivé. Ouf c'est Drago. Gaia et Ilana se calment puis lui sautent autour pour lui faire la fête.

**« Coucou mes princesses, comment va ? Chut les filles !**

**-****Moi aussi, je t'aime mon Dragon** dis-je avec ironie mais les larmes aux yeux

**-Viens dans mes bras ma puce. Ça va aller ! On va s'occupé de toi et tu vas tout me raconter. On y va, tu as toutes tes affaires et tes cours ?**

Drago est pour moi, mon meilleur ami mais pas seulement il remplace dans mon cœur le vide qu'à laissé mon frère jumeau à sa mort. Drago est mon frere de cœur, mon Dragon qui me protège même si au début c'était mon ennemi ! Mais grâce à une retenue, on a parlé et voilà!

**-Oui, on y go !**

**-Ok. Prends Gaia et Ilana et leur affaires, je prends les tiennes. Je rammasse le tapis de mes deux bébés, leurs gamelles, croquettes et mis leurs laisse. **

**-C'est bon. »**

Ainsi je quitta Martin et Chloè avec mes animaux et mes affaires.


End file.
